1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card shuffler and more particularly, to an automatic card shuffler for automatically randomly shuffling playing cards several times.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many card shufflers are known for randomly shuffling packs of playing cards. However, when one pack of playing cards is shuffled once, the dealer needs to pick up the primarily shuffled pack of playing cards from the card shuffler and then insert the primarily shuffled pack of playing cards into the card shuffler again for a secondary shuffling. Therefore, these card shufflers require much labor and cannot eliminate shuffle trick.